1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include navigation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional navigation apparatus display a route to a destination and provide timely guidance, thereby making vehicular travel easier. Thus, the use of such navigation apparatus is increasing.
Conventional navigation apparatus, such as, for example, described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H9-178501, store a route taken in the past and uses the stored route information when searching a new route or a detour route. While traveling a route, the conventional navigation apparatus may, for example, select a route taken in the past and set a destination based on the selected route.